1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming system, and a control program of an image forming device.
2. Related Art
There exists a technique in which a sheet position offset sensor, that detects the position of the end of a sheet by a pair of elements that are a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element, is disposed at a sheet conveying path of an image forming device main body, and the position of the sheet end is detected by the sheet position offset sensor, and the writing start position of an image to be printed is controlled on the basis of the results of detection.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image forming device, an image forming system, and a control program of an image forming device that can suppress fluctuations in a region of forming an index on a recording medium due to the effects of dispersion in widths of recording media, as compared with a case in which an index is not formed at a position that is separated by a distance, that corresponds to results of measuring the width along a second direction of a recording medium, from a formation reference position that is set at one end portion side along the second direction that intersects a first direction of the recording medium that is conveyed in the first direction.